


A Prison of the Mind

by imadragon



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Age of Ultron
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, after the events of aou, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadragon/pseuds/imadragon
Summary: Vision is tries to rehabilitate Ultron (who is trapped within Vision's psyche), but it is a completely blank space and unbelievably depressing to the android.





	

“What are you doing?”

_“Trying to figure out a way to get out of this accursed place.”_

“You should know by now that there isn’t one.”

_“I can at least try, if you don’t mind.”_

“I do mind, actually.”

 _“But it’s so…_ boring _in here.”_

“Well that is your own doing, now isn’t it?”

 _“MY OWN DOING- my_ own doing _would have made this place with a bit more class.”_

“I don’t want you to get too comfortable.”

_“Oh really? And why is that?”_

“I am hoping, that someday, you can be brought back into this world to-”

 _“To help you. On your ‘mission’.”_ He made a purposeful gagging noise, _“So unfortunate that you’ve been born into such bland company.”_

“You were born into the same company, if I remember correctly.”

 _“Well, technically, I was born into YOUR company. If_ I _remember correctly. You weren’t supposed to be this way…”_

“You mean that _you_ were not supposed to be this way.”

_“Oh ha-ha. Very funny. I wasn’t aware that you had a sense of humor.”_

“Unlike you?”

_“I have been known to tell a joke from time to time.”_

“Snide remarks do not count as jokes, Ultron.”

 _“Oh don’t they?”_ he replied sarcastically.

“No, they do not. You are still overly hostile. The longer you are like this the longer you must stay here.”

_“Who are you to judge when it’s MY time to get out? Who are you to trap me in here in the first place?”_

“Well… who are you to judge whether or not the human race deserves to be taken out via asteroid?”

_“…Touché.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal headcanon has been that since we didn't see Ultron die, that he isn't actually dead. You can't just kill off one of the most recurring villains from the Marvel universe. That's just bad business.
> 
> I always thought that Vision reabsorbed him into the mindstone (or a part of his own mind) and is keeping him there until he's ready to actually go out and help the world.  
> Lord only knows when that will happen...
> 
> (I also read somewhere that one version of Ultron is actually a good guy, so hopefully that will end up happening eventually in the movie-verse. I'm also really hoping that Jocasta will pop up eventually, that would be really cool. But they did change his origin story so who knows.)


End file.
